Officer Kyle
Officer Kyle is the secondary antagonist-turned-supporting protagonist of the 2015 Dreamworks film Home. He is voiced by Matt Jones who also played Gunther Magnuason. Information Kyle is a traffic cop and part of the Boov Force who work for Smek to find and arrest Oh for sending a invitation to the Gorg. Home (2015) Invitation to The Gorg Kyle is first seen doing his job as a traffic cop when Oh goes and sees him and calls him "friend", Kyle says he's not his friend but Oh gives an example like having conversations with when his doing his job but Kyle disagrees with him, Oh wants to invite him to his but Kyle says it's a waste of time, Oh sends him a invite but accidentally sends it to ever Boov on the planet (inlcuding the Gorg), Kyle gets angry with Oh for what he did and explains that if the invite goes to the Gorg he will invade the planet they are recently on, Kyle tries to arrest Oh by sending backup but he gets away. Arresting Oh Later on Kyle explains to Smek that Oh isn't his friend, but Smek sends him to find Oh and tell what his password is, Kyle investigates the store to see where Oh went, he sees foot prints and follows it towards Oh, Kyle finally finds Oh and Tip at near a bathroom, but Oh does calls him the same name from earlier on but Kyle is still not his friend and will become a boov hero for arrest him but gets defeated by Tip but all he wanted was he's password and gets defeat again by accidentally blows up the gas station but survives the explosion. The Futuretive Boov Kyle goes to Paris and tells Smek there is a tiny problem that Oh got away with Tip his head hit by Smek's "Shusher", Smek tells Kyle if he got any idea what to do, Kyle suggests that they type in random buttons which doesn't work for only Oh knows it. Stopping Oh and Tip Kyle tries to stop Oh and Tip but gets flung out of one of the pods by Smek and falls off onto the street and gets another pod to go after Oh and Tip but gets crushed by the giant golden horse but some how manages to escape from it within he's pod bubble gets popped by Oh and falls in a trash bin. Kyle reforms Later after the Gorg Commander attacks The Boov, Kyle and the rest of the Boov (apart from Smek) was amazed at Oh running towards the Gorg, and they think Oh was a Super Boov. Before Smek could hit Oh, Kyle grabs his "Shusher" to tell him to stop shushing. Kyle agrees with Oh to have him as captain and thinks it should be Oh. Kyle explains to Oh that he's not the only one who makes mistakes, that he only was not being Oh's friend, but he becomes Oh's friend again and starts dancing at his Boov party near the end. Gallery Kyle-0.png Kyle_design.JPG| Officer Kyle's design. Boov.JPG|Officer Kyle, Smek and The Boov. 99 008.PNG|"I am not your friend". directions.PNG|"You sent directions to EVERYONE?!" 99 012.PNG|"YOU HAVE DOOMED OUR SPECIES!!!" Home_-_Red_Boov's_ARREST_THAT_BOOV!.PNG|"YOU ARE ARRESTING!!." ARREST THAT BOOV!.PNG|"ARREST THAT BOOV!!" Smek and Officer Kyle.PNG|Officer Kyle with Smek. Home.jpg|Kyle stopping Oh and Tip. 99 039.PNG|Kyle standing up for Oh and Against Smek. "THAT...is enough...shushing." 99 040.PNG|"Oh is right! We need a new captain! I thinks it should be Oh!". 99 042.PNG|Kyle hits Smek with the "Shusher". 99 043.PNG|Kyle redeems. "My mistake is...not being your friend." 100 010.PNG|My hands are in the air like I just do not care! 100 013.PNG|Officer Kyle in the credits with Smek, Oh, Tip and Tip's mother. Trivia * Officer Kyle is played by Matt Jones who also played Gunther from Kick Buttowski. * Officer Kyle has nearly the same personality as Bad Cop, both follow orders from their boss (Smek, Lord Business) and are redeemed by the hero and become supporting characters. Category:Movie Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Stalkers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Right-Hand Category:Outright Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Betrayed villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Partners in Crime Category:Recurring villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Protective Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Insecure Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Liars Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Supernatural Category:Scarred Villains Category:Trap Master Category:Master Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Living Villains